Infatuation
by Punk Knut
Summary: RL HG SS Hermione's been a little messed up. She's fallen in love, the problem is she's promised herself to another. Now she's in love with two different men, and neither knows she's with the other. What will she do when one finds out about the other?
1. There Were Three

**Infatuation: Chapter One**

**Summary:** (**RL-HG-SS triangle)** Hermione's been a bit of a bad Head Girl. She's fallen in love; the only problem is that she's promised herself to another. Now she's in love with two completely different men, and neither of them knows she's with them both. What will she do when one finds out about the other?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, all J.K.'s. You know the drill.

**Chapter One: There Were Three

* * *

**

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Ah, yes, Hermione. Have a seat," he motioned to the seat in front of his desk.

Hermione sat down nervously, dropping her bag at her feet.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked her. He sounded almost as nervous as she did.

"Yes, that would be nice," she said, her voice hardly louder than a whisper.

"You don't need to be nervous, Hermione," he told her, though his own nervousness didn't go away. He noticed hers didn't either.

He handed her a cup of tea, which shook slightly in her hands.

"Hermione, I think we need to talk." Hermione nodded, unable to speak at this point. "I... I'm... We... That shouldn't have happened. Are you aware of that?" he asked her.

"Yes, Professor," she squeaked.

"We... we can't do that again."

Hermione nodded.

"It's not that you are very... attractive, or intelligent, or... Hermione, are you alright?" he asked, slightly panicked.

Hermione's cup of tea had just smashed to the ground as she looked at the door.

"Hello there," a smooth voice said from the doorway.

"Ah, Severus, how are you?" Remus asked, stepping towards the other man.

Hermione blinked up from her seat, feeling like a small child.

"I'm fine, Remus," Snape said, not looking up from Hermione's eyes.

"I... I have to go," Hermione said hurriedly, picking up her bag and running from Remus' office.

It was Seventh year, and Remus had been appointed the D.A.D.A. professor again, considering the fact that Dumbledore had to half-beg him to do it, and there were no other applicants.

It was currently a week after Halloween, which would mean it was a week after the Halloween Ball, and a week after Professor

Snape had caught Remus and herself half-naked in his office.

She couldn't stand to make eye-contact with that man; he seemed to penetrate into her mind. And what scared her most about that fact was that she knew he could.

Hermione stopped outside the Gryffindor Common Room. She couldn't let Harry, Ron or Ginny see her so puffed out; they would ask questions. She caught her breath and exited the common room to find it empty.

Cursing herself, she rushed up to her Head Girl quarters, slamming the door shut and locking it.

She flopped down on her four-poster and closed her eyes tight.

She remembered back to before Snape had entered Remus' office. She tried to recapture the picture of Remus' face as he told her they couldn't ever do that again.

She sighed as she watched him run his hand through his hair and blink his sparkling eyes at her.

Sure, he was about twenty years older than her; she knew that. And he was her professor, she knew that too. But he was so perfect. So intelligent, and kind; so caring and considerate. And so brave, he was so much of a Gryffindor, it was beautiful.

Remus slumped at his desk, an eyebrow raised at Severus.

"So...?" Severus began, "What was she doing here?"

"I was telling her that we can't ever do something like that again, for your information," Remus said tiredly, the full moon was nearing, and as always, he wasn't quite himself.

"And how did she take it?"

"Quite well, until you turned up."

"I can't help if I have that affect on people," Severus told him, studying his nails, completely guilt-free.

"Actually, you only seem to make Hermione and Neville flee from the room," Remus informed him, walking to the window.

He rested his hands on the windowsill, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. "I'm not sure I can help myself, though, Severus."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, not looking up.

"Just look at her. She's so beautiful, and intelligent. She's so perfect, how can you control yourself?"

"Easy. I think of how bloody young she is. Think about what you're saying, Remus. She's only seventeen; she's too young for you."

"Love knows no age," Remus quoted, leaning his forehead on the glass.

"Well the law does, Remus. Think of what you're putting on the line."

"But, it's worth it, Severus," Remus told his friend, whipping around as he said so.

"Is it?" Severus queried, walking to the door. "Think about it."

And then he was gone.

Remus looked at where his friend had last been. Was he right? Was what they had so forbidden? He knew he shouldn't see her again, but that didn't mean he didn't want to. It didn't mean he couldn't.

* * *

Severus exited Remus' office, turned a corridor and headed up into the castle, instead of down to his dungeons. He continued until he stood outside the Gryffindor Common Room. He knew none of them would be there, except for one. As all students, but for the Head Boy and Girl were hearing an announcement in the Great Hall, and would be there for some time still. The Head's both knew, so their presence wasn't needed. Thus why he knew Hermione would be in her room.

Giving the password, and entering the common room, he made his way up the Girls' staircase; being a teacher, he was immune to the spell cast on it to stop boys from walking up it.

He stopped outside Hermione's door, giving a slight knock.

"Er- who is it?" Hermione voice came through the door.

"It's me," Severus told her, leaning against the door frame.

The sound of the lock unclicking sounded and Hermione's face appeared through the crack.

"Um... Hello," she whispered, biting her lip.

"May I come in?" Severus asked, giving her a smirk.

Hermione's eyes looked down the steps then back up at him. "Er... Only for a minute, okay?"

Severus nodded and waited for her to open the door fully. With that, he strode into the room, and capture Hermione in his arms, closing the door behind himself.

"Well, youngen, we have a few things to discuss, don't we?" he told her before capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

_Well, well, well, I think I'll leave it there. Keep you guys guessing on what's happening? Don't stress, all will be revealed in the next chapter, or at least some of it._

_Until then._


	2. A Child

**Infatuation: Chapter Two**

**Summary:** _(RL-HG-SS triangle) Hermione's been a bit of a bad Head Girl. She's fallen in love, the only problem is that she's promised herself to another. Now she's in love with two completely different men, and neither of them know she's with them both. What will she do when one finds out about the other?_

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all J.K.'s. You know the drill.**

**Chapter Two: A child.

* * *

**

Hermione's mind seemed to freeze over the moment Severus' lips brushed against her own. Her heart rate began to quicken and her knees began to weaken. How could one man do that with just a kiss?

Her thoughts were soon able to gather themselves and she pulled back from Severus' grasp.

"No! Severus, I've already told you... we can't..." Hermione said firmly, though her heart and head weren't in it.

Severus smirked, his hand brushed against her cheek. "Now you and I both know you didn't mean that."

Hermione took another step backwards. "You can't be so hypocritical. You've ignored me for a week when you saw Remus and I... when Remus and I were... Well you know what you saw. You can't say that is wrong and... this isn't," she said, motioning between him and herself.

"Hermione, I don't believe I ever said this was wrong."

"It's what you're thinking."

"And you know exactly what I'm thinking?" Severus queried, leaning against Hermione's four-poster.

"Yes!" Hermione said, though, both, she and him knew she had no clue. "You talked to Remus, I know you did. You're thinking what I did with him was wrong, but-" Severus cut her off.

"It was wrong!" Severus roared, advancing slightly. "You're with me; you can't be with another man!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "And how many people will you admit it to?" she countered angrily.

"That's beside the point," he muttered, still angry, "You haven't told Weasley, or Potter!"

"Are you kidding me? They would want to attack me as much as they would you."

"Little boys like them? You must be joking, Granger."

Hermione turned her back on him. "See, you just think I'm a child."

She heard Severus sigh. After a few moments his arms curled around her waist as he lowered his chin to her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You're more a woman than you know."

Hermione leant against him, her eyes closed. "How do I know that's what you really think?"

Severus sighed again, this time a more thinking kind of sigh. "I guess you'll have to trust me then."

Hermione turned to face him, her eyes pouring into his. "I just don't know if I can," she told him, her voice hardly audible.

Severus' eyes widened slightly and a look Hermione had only ever seen once for a moment escaped into his eyes. The one look she never wanted to cause in his eyes: Hurt.

Hermione turned her head away, but Severus caught her chin, his eyes searching her own. He seemed to be searching desperately, finally his eyes stopped.

"Merlin, you're not kidding."

Hermione stepped back, head bowed. "Severus, I'm... I'm really sorry. I do l... I... We..."

"Forget it," Severus said, angry again. He pushed passed her and flung the door open. He turned the corner and escaped down the staircase.

Hermione's eyes looked painfully to the doorway. That hadn't just happened, had it?

She stood there a few moments longer before carefully shutting the door.

Severus stormed into his quarters, a lot angrier than he had been when he left Hermione's rooms; a lot more. He pushed everything off his desk with one swipe of his long arm and collapsed into his desk-chair.

It couldn't be true, could it? Did she not trust me? How could she say that? Why? What had he done? There was no way that she knew of his... past, was there? Lupin!

He wouldn't, would he? Not his trusted friend.

Remus and he had grown to be close friends through a mission for the order when Severus had saved Remus' life. This mission had taken place in Hermione's sixth year. He knew this because it was the summer he and Hermione had fallen in love.

Yes, in love.

And now she might be taken from him, from the same man whose life he saved.

"I should have just let the damn bastard die!" Severus growled, his eyes concentrating so hard of a glare onto his desk, he feared he would burn a hole through it.

"What bas'ard?" a seductive, accented voice rippled from within the shadows.

Severus' eyes shot up, but he was used to this. Miriska hardly even consider another's privacy.

"Mira, how many times-"

"-Mus' I no do 'dat," Miriska finished for him, though her English was not exactly that good.

Mira sat on the edge of his desk. "Are you a-right, Mas'er?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, yes," Severus lied quickly, shooing her off his desk.

He stood up and began pacing. His eyes flicked to Mira occasionally.

Mira stood next to the desk, patiently quiet. She was used to him doing this when he got frustrated, or when he was thinking. And she knew better than to make noise while he did so.

Finally, his pacing finished and be passed to the hidden door, which led to his sleeping quarters. He removed the silken-laden book on the middle-right shelf of his bookcase and muttered his password before passing into what looked to be just a cupboard.

Mira followed, standing next to him, still silent.

Severus shut the door behind them. The cupboard filled with light and Severus turned to the left wall. He gave it his second password, which Mira knew, and a second door appeared. He opened this and walked down the corridor he had just stepped into. Finally he reached the last door, this being the final door to his quarters. This one was un-passworded.

He opened it and found himself in his cosy, slightly over-sized, living room. A door to the left led to the actual bedroom, and a door to the right led to his bathroom.

Mira made herself at home on a couch as Severus stopped at his shelf of alcohol.

He poured himself a strong drink and Mira a glass of water; she wasn't to drink alcohol.

He passed Mira her water and walked into the bedroom. He downed his drink before throwing the glass at the wall as he looked at his bed. It was where they had made love, where Hermione had first admitted her true love to him. And when he had realised, he was infatuated.

"Mas'er, what is happenin'?" Mira asked, rushing into the room quickly.

"Nothing," Severus snapped, collapsing face-down onto the bed.

He felt the bed move as Mira sat down next to him, stroking his hair slightly. "Somethin' is happenin' with 'dat nas'y girl?" Mira asked, using her name for Hermione.

She didn't like Hermione; she thought she was distracting him too much.

"It's none of your business," Severus mumbled into the bed.

"You is silly, Mas'er. It is all my business. I make sure Nas'y Girl isn't hurtin' you ann-mar."

"Any more," Severus corrected absently.

It wasn't until Mira had disappeared that he realised what she might do.

Miriska was a fighter, a spy. Though she wasn't human, or even a witch. She was a junei. A junei, pronounced ju-nay, was a magical creature which resembled a human perfectly. Some junei's could become as powerful as to destroy a wizard even as strong as Dumbledore himself.

His eyes immediately went to his clock. The student assembly would be over by now. Hermione would be among other wizards now. There was no way Mira would get her while she was in company like Harry Potter.

He allowed himself to relax slightly, before going to get another drink.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione entered to Great Hall, looking extremely tired. She had been up more than half the night worrying about Severus. She had hoped to see Severus up at the teachers' table; though he wasn't there.

She caught Remus' eye whilst looking, and immediately made a bee-line for Gryffindor Table.

She took a seat next to Harry, as usual.

"Did you sleep at all last night, you look terrible," Ron commented, not watching what he said, as usual.

"Why thank you, Ronald, I feel so much better this morning now you have shared that."

"No problems," Ron said, turning back to his food.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. Harry was staring down at a piece of paper in his hand,; he looked shocked.

"What is it?" she asked, worried.

Harry looked up at her, and she saw the look in his eyes to be horror.

"What?" Hermione pressed harder this time.

"McGonagall wants to see me in her office this morning," he told her, his voice hardly audible.

"So?"

"So?" Ron looked at her, half stunned. "You know why."

"Why?" Hermione asked, not knowing at all.

Ron gave her an even more shocked look. "Hello! Quidditch!"

"What about it?" Hermione asked, piling food onto her plate.

"McGonagall wasn't able to choose between him and Adamson for team captain. The teams still captain-less. And she told him she'd know definitely by this week. This week is this week," Ron told her. "We told you two weeks ago, remember?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I actually don't," she said, but she wasn't looking at them. Her eyes were on the teacher's table. Severus was still not there, this was beginning to worry her. He was never late for anything, ever.

Maybe there was something wrong with him. She would know if he was doing something for the Order. And he wasn't.

"Hermione!" Harry waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you even listening to us?"

"What? No, sorry," she said before getting up from her table and walking out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances before going back to their food.

Hermione rushed through the empty Entrance Hall and went straight down into the dungeons; Severus' dungeon to me more precise.

Hermione entered the Potions room quietly, closing the door behind her. Her expression relaxed dramatically as she found Severus sitting at a work bench, cutting ingredients for a potion.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "What does it look like I'm going?" he shot.

He was obviously still mad.

"Look... Severus."

Severus raised a hand. "Don't even try, Hermione. You can't take that back. You can't just say what you said and then apologise."

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly. "Maybe if you weren't such an arrogant, unforgiving , then maybe you would at least let me talk to you."

Severus stood from where he was sitting and crossed passed her and opened the door, standing aside as an invitation for her to leave.

"I do not believe it is allowed for students to be in classrooms before school has began."

"And I don't believe you're allowed to be an ass to me," she said, walking up to him.

"I may be as much of an ass as I want," Severus countered. "You may go now."

"Tell me you don't love me, and I'll go."

Severus looked away from her. "I don't."

"Tell it to my face!"

"Don't order me, child!" Severus raged.

"Exactly, that's all I am. A child," she whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

_I know, I'm extremely dramatic. And I only mentioned Remus once. But I wanted this chapted to explain the relationship between Sev and Hermi. I know, totally messed up, isn't it._

_And yes, Sevvie is really OOC. For that I apologise. But if he was a complete ass, would the story make sense? Well it doesn't make sense now, but it would make less sense. Okay?_

_Anyway, tell me everything you think. I'll take the good and the bad, just tell it._


	3. Liar!

**Infatuation: Chapter Three**

**Summary:** see previous chapters.

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Liars!

* * *

_**

Hermione leant against the wall outside Flitwick's Charms classroom; waiting for lessons to begin for the day, though everyone was still in the Great Hall.

She was fuming about her last row with Severus. He could be such a sometimes. She knew she shouldn't have told him she didn't know if she could trust him, but she knew she couldn't have lied about it; it wouldn't be fair to him. So maybe it was for the best, or maybe it wasn't.

Hermione's head rolled to the side as she heard footsteps sounding from that direction. She hoped it was Professor Flitwick; she seriously needed something to divert her thinking from the subject of one, Severus Snape.

Though in thinking it was Flitwick, she was extremely mistaken.

An attractive, black-haired woman, dressed in a sort of toga/sarong turned around the corner, in what seemed to be some kind of fighting boots. A smirk played across her lips as she saw Hermione.

"Ah, Miss. Gran-ger, I haff been lookin' for you," she said, her voice heavily accented.

Hermione took a step back from the advancing figure. "Can I help you?" she asked, her hands raised defensively. She didn't like the look on her face.

"I am Miriska, ser'ant of Lord Snape," she said, still walking forward menacingly. Her hand seemed to be holding something behind her back as she advanced. "You haff no been nice to my mas'er. He has no been he-self la'ely. 'Dis is your faul'."

Hermione's eyes widened. What on Earth was happening? Did Severus hate her so much that he wanted her... taken care of? There was no way. But what other explanation was there.

Suddenly, Miriska pounced. Catching Hermione against the wall, a very sharp-looking dagger at her thoat. The smirk still in place.

"You are to lea'e my mas'er a-wone. He is no happy. You is to apolo'ise to 'im."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, despite her current inferiority. "I will certainly not apologise. I have nothing to be sorry for. You tell your master that I am waiting for his apology."

Miriska's knife pressed against Hermione's skin as she bared her teeth angrily. "You is no to talk of my mas'er so!"

Hermione gasped as Miriska's knife pierced her skin slightly.

"I could kill you now," Miriska informed her. "With jus' one s'roke of my knife."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Was she about to die?

All of a sudden, footsteps came from around the corner, though Miriska did not seem to notice as her eyes bored into Hermione's with such intensity Hermione didn't seem able to tear hers away. But the footsteps were there, they were getting closer.

Then there came a halt in the steps, and a flash of light sounded before Hermione felt herself slipping down the wall into a small pile against the wall.

The soft call of... "Hermione," was hear to her before she slumped into strong arms.

* * *

"...don't know what happened?"

"She had her pinned against the wall, with a knife."

"So you attacked her!"

"Severus, you can't let your... creatures... roam around the castle. Hermione could have been seriously hurt!"

"Seriously hurt! You've killed my last Junei! And you can talk, werewolf."

"Don't even go there, Severus. Plus, she was going to kill a student!"

"You don't know that!"

"You can't just kill magical creatures, Lupin!"

"I am authorised to do as I wish if it is threatening the safety of a fellow witch or wizard!"

"I've had enough of this!"

The sound of angry footsteps left the room.

A sigh was heard before the sound of a chair being drawn closer to her bed was heard.

Hermione lay on a comfortable bed, she figured it to be one belonging to the Hospital Wing. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up into the face of Remus Lupin.

Remus was looking sadly down on her. "How are you?" he asked, taking her hand.

Hermione forced a weak smile. "Was that Sev-Professor Snape?" she asked, causing Remus to raise an eyebrow.

"You were about to call him Severus?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, which wasn't exactly ideal at this point in time. Her head pounded at the sudden movement.

"Yes, you were!" Remus stood up, moving away slightly. "Why were going going to call him Severus?"

Hermione sat up quickly; a little too quickly. Her head swam. "I wasn't. It... I..." she looked at him, defeated. "We... We, Severus and I, were seeing each other?"

Remus stepped back again. "I knew it! I knew there was a reason for him trying to talk me out of seeing you. You're with him!"

"Remus! No! We were together. It's over now. His... servant had just tried to kill me."

Remus eyes narrowed now. "Hermione, why didn't you tell me? You lied to me! You were with another man!"

"I... I couldn't. You meant so much to me and..." Hermione fumbled over her words as she looked pleadingly into Remus' eyes. "You hate me, don't you?"

Remus took a final step backwards before turning on his heel and leaving the infirmary; saying nothing and leaving Hermione with a million of her worst fears.

* * *

Severus waited outside the Hospital Wing; waiting for Lupin to leave. He knew their friendship was nearing its breaking point, and Hermione was going to push it over the edge.

He couldn't believe Lupin had killed Miriska, his last Junei; his last warrior. What was he going to do for his spy now? But Miriska has deserved to die. She had almost killed Hermione. What would he have done then?

That he didn't even want to think about.

Sure, he was angry with Hermione. But that didn't mean he didn't love her anymore. It was just angry love.

Well, more like hurt love now. They couldn't see each other without having an argument over anything. And she thought that he considered her a child.

If he considered her a child would he be with her? Would he make love to her? Would he be so infautated?

No, he wouldn't. She was a woman, a young woman, but a woman at that.

And he loved her. He just had to learn how to admit it to her besides himself.

At that moment, Lupin walked out of the infirmary and in the opposite direction; towards his office.

Severus took his opportunity and entered to seek out Hermione again.

Hermione leant against the headboard of her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hermione?" he asked softly, standing at the foot of her bed. Hermione looked towards him, a soft smile came across her face.

"Severus... I'm..."

Severus walked up to her side, placing a finger over her lips. "No, I need to talk to you."

Hermione closed her mouth and blinked at him as he took a seat and took her hands in his.

"I'm really sorry for how I acted this morning. I... I shouldn't have lied. I said I didn't love you. But... But I do, Hermione. I never meant for this to happen to you. Miriska, she... she just went out of control, I couldn't stop her. She didn't hurt you, did she?"

Hermione's hand went to he throat, there was a long, shallow cut across her throat.

Severus' eyes widened as his fingers reached up to touch it. Hermione pulled away from his touch. Her eyes traveled down to her bed sheets.

"Today... It was a hard day," she said, taking one of his hands as he had done to her. "I don't want to think about it. I just want to know one thing."

Severus nodded as if to ask what it was.

"If you've lied to me before, how do I know this time you're not lying?"

"Tell me is this is a lie?" Severus said before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. Moving his hand up to caress her cheek as his lips moved against her own.

There was a gasp from behind them as what sounded like something ceramic smashed against the floor. "Hermione and... Snape?" a voice gasped.

* * *

_Relax people; it's not the end of Hermione and Remus. I just need him out of the picture for a chapter or so. I need to concentrate on Hermione and Severus._

_So... who do you think gasped behind them? Virtual cookies for the person who guesses it right._

**_Until next chapter..._**


End file.
